


The Ghosts Can Watch Us Then

by Halla_Leafslayer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Asylum, Abandoned Building, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Ideas, Best Friends, Boredom, Breaking and Entering, Confessions, Deep Conversations, Desk Sex, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Nicknames, Post-Coital, Roommates, Sex in a weird place, Studying, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halla_Leafslayer/pseuds/Halla_Leafslayer
Summary: When Ragnar Lothbrok gets an idea, it’s either really good or really bad. And tonight, Athelstan is sure this particular one is a bad one.





	The Ghosts Can Watch Us Then

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I do not condone breaking and entering, so please don’t ever try it.

When Ragnar Lothbrok gets an idea, it’s either really good or really bad. Athelstan would know when his best friend and roommate would come up with one, and whether it’s good or bad. The older man’s eyes would light up, filling with curiosity and mischief. Then he’d have that stupid, devilish smirk on his face, and Athelstan knows he’s in trouble then. But tonight he wasn’t expecting this.

All Athelstan wanted to do tonight was study. He has an important exam coming up in a few days, and his grade for the class is on the line. While his face was buried in his textbook, his phone rang and he saw it was Ragnar.

“Hey.”

“I’m bored, let’s do something tonight.”

Athelstan sighed and said “Ragnar, you know I’m studying.”

The older man said “I know, but come on, Athelstan. Your grades are perfect, take a break! It won’t kill you to take a night off.”

“Ragnar-“

“Come on Athels.” Ragnar whined. “I’m not asking for a vacation here, just something to cure my boredom for tonight. Please?”

Sighing, Athelstan saved his place in his book before closing it. “Fine.” Picture the victorious smile on his best friends face right now. “What did you have in mind?”

Ragnar sighed and said “Well, I was thinking maybe a movie or mini golf. Or if you’re up to it, we could do something we’re not supposed to.”

Oh Lord. Raising an eyebrow, Athelstan asked “Like?”

“Well, remember that abandoned asylum? The one that’s a couple hours away?”

Athelstan sat up and said “No. No, no, no, no, Ragnar. No way.”

Chuckling on the other end, Ragnar asked “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to get arrested for breaking and entering. Or potentially get murdered by squatters.”

Ragnar laughed and said “Oh don’t worry buddy, you know I won’t let anyone hurt you. And when was the last time you did something like this?”

The younger man chuckled and said “Never.” But thought for a minute, then sighed. “Is anyone else going?”

“Nope, it’s just me and you tonight. Is that okay?”

Athelstan nodded, saying “Yeah it’s fine. And I’ll go with you. But if anything bad happens, I get to blame you.”

“Gladly. I’ll be home in a little while, then we’ll go. Thank you.”

“Alright. Bye.”

Ragnar said “Bye beautiful.” and hung up. It’s not the first time the older man has called him beautiful, or gorgeous. He’s called him that since the day they met, it’s how they are. But it never fails to make him blush.

 

* * *

 

When they pulled up to the abandoned building, the sun was close to setting. The abandoned hospital looked like something straight out of a horror movie, and they’re the people dumb enough to go inside.

Athelstan turned to Ragnar and said “Okay, I change my mind. Let’s just go see that movie or something.”

The older man raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I don’t wanna do it anymore Ragnar. If you want to get arrested, you can do it alone, and I’ll do my best to bail you out.”

Ragnar said “Oh Athels, chill out. Nobody’s around and we won’t be here all night. We’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll protect you from all cops and squatters. Do you trust me?”

Athelstan gave him a look, but then sighed and nodded. “You know I do.” He knew it was a bad idea, but he knows Ragnar has his back, has since they first met. Rolling his eyes, Athelstan got out of the car and shut the door. He leaned down and looked at Ragnar through his window. “Well come on, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Getting in was easier than they thought it would be. They slipped through a big enough hole in the gate, broke and climbed through a window and that was it. No security, no squatters, just them and the spirits. If there were any, that is.

Ragnar packed a bag for their adventure. Flashlights, fresh batteries, snacks, water, and even a few candles. After wandering around the decrepit building, Athelstan found himself in one room, wandering away from Ragnar.

He stood in front of a window watching the sunset until he zoned out. He didn’t hear Ragnar come into the room until a hand gripped his shoulder. Athelstan turned and saw the older man standing there, smiling. “There you are. One minute you’re behind me and when I looked back, you were gone.”

The younger man smiled and said “Sorry. I was gonna come back, but I got distracted by this.” He gestured to the window and Ragnar followed his gaze.

They stood and while Athelstan watched the sun disappear into the trees, Ragnar’s eyes were on the younger man. He’s far more beautiful than any sunset. As soon as he realized Athelstan was looking at him, the older man panicked and looked away.

Smiling, Athelstan asked “What?”

Ragnar shook his head and said “Hmm? Oh, nothing.”

Even though Athelstan could tell he was lying, he dropped it and they went back to staring out the window.

 

* * *

 

Once the sun had set Ragnar lit the candles, sitting them down on the floor a few feet away. Athelstan laughed and asked “Why did you bring those anyway? Ragnar, I swear to God if you pull out an Ouija board-“

“Relax, Athelstan. I’m smart enough not to fuck with one of those things. I just figured I’d grab a couple.”

Ragnar came and sat down next to him and they spent the next few minutes in silence. The older man looked around at graffiti on the wall, asking “Can you imagine living in a place like this? Back then, I bet you anything that you could be thrown in here even if you weren’t mentally ill or challenged. You just had to be different enough that it scared the hell out of people, or they were just too ashamed to want anything to do with you. And boom, you end up here. But how would I know, right?”

Athelstan nodded and said “Different scared people back then. It still does today, but it’s not as bad. I can’t begin to imagine what these people went through. I heard once that Heaven and Hell don’t exist because we make it while we’re alive. We create our own Heaven and our own Hell. But in here, it was probably Hell every single day. And it was made by other people or by your own mind. I know I wouldn’t last a day.”

Ragnar shook his head and said “I disagree.” And when Athelstan looked over at him, and Ragnar smiled. “You’re strong. If anyone could make it, it would be you.”

The younger man smiled and looked away when he realized he was blushing again. They sat there in silence again until Athelstan said “I’m glad I came with you.” Looking over at Ragnar. When the older man looked at him, Athelstan said “I needed a break. Just don’t rub it in that you were right, or I’ll take it back.”

The older man smiled and said “Okay.” keeping his eyes on the younger man. Minutes tick by as they stared at each other until Ragnar leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and when Ragnar pulled back, Athelstan’s hand flew up and gripped the back of his neck, stopping him.

With Ragnar looking at him, the younger man took a deep breath before pulling him back in.

 

* * *

 

They kissed for a while, only stopping when they needed to breathe. At some point Ragnar helped the younger man to his feet, only to press him against a wall and continue. As soon as Ragnar pulled away, he brought his lips to the younger man’s ear, whispering “Let’s get out of here.” before attacking his neck again.

Athelstan smiled and said “No.”

The older man pulled back and looked at him. “No?”

Nodding, Athelstan said “Yeah. I mean we’re already in here, so why not?”

Ragnar smirked and raised an eyebrow. “So let me get this straight. You want to stay in here and do it, if you want to, instead of doing it in the car or going home? Why Athelstan, and here I thought you were Mister Morality.

The younger man rolled his eyes and said “Well it’s not like we’re gonna do it in the morgue or in a cemetery or anything. And we already broke in so I figured, why not go out with a bang?” He realized what he said and added “No pun intended.” But Ragnar still laughed.

Nodding, Ragnar said “Okay then, we’ll go out with a bang, no pun intended.” Before looking around the room. “How do you wanna do this?” Then it was Athelstan’s turn to look around the room. He eliminated the floor and the wall, but stopped when he spotted a large desk in the adjoining room.

The younger man smiled and said “Hold on.” Before getting down on the floor. After blowing the candles out, he grabbed Ragnar by his wrist and dragged him into the next room, which was filled with light from the moon. The old desk sat upright and was covered with dust. As soon as Ragnar saw it, he said “Wait, hold on.” And Athelstan watched as the older man struggled to pull his hoodie off.

When he got it off, he laid it out on one half of the table, saying “There.” And the younger man smiled. He got up onto the edge of the desk, spread his legs, and Ragnar stepped in between them.

“You sure you want to do this here? Not too late to back out and save this for the car.”

Athelstan nodded and smiled. “I’m sure. Why, are you scared?”

Chuckling, Ragnar shook his head and said “No. I just feel we’re being watched. We might be have a paranormal audience.”

The younger man shrugged and said “Then they’ll just have to enjoy the show or tell us to leave.” A mischievous smile spreading on his face.

The two laughed and kissed again until the older man pulled back, pressing their foreheads together. Ragnar smiled and shook his head. “Sometimes, I don’t even think that you’re real. That one day I’d wake up, and you’d be gone. And I’d find out you never even existed.”

The younger man smiled and said “Well I’m real, Ragnar Lothbrok. And I want you.” Before kissing him.

 

* * *

 

They didn’t say a word to each other as they got dressed, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. They went back to the other room and packed their stuff, holding as they made their way downstairs.

Despite Athelstan saying he didn’t need help, Ragnar helped him as the younger man climbed out the window, and just smiled. When they got back to the car, Ragnar put the bag in the trunk and climb into the drivers seat, Athelstan already buckled up. He went to start the car but stopped, and sat back.

The younger man looked over and asked “What is it?”

Ragnar smiled and looked over at him, saying “Nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking...Remember the day we met?”

Snorting, Athelstan nodded and said “Yes, vividly. My mother and I walked into our old dorm right as Lagertha was riding you on your bed.“

They busted up laughing and Ragnar shook his head. “Yeah. I was expecting your mom to cover her eyes or run out of the room or something, but she actually tried to sneak a peek.” 

Groaning, Athelstan covered his face and said “I know!” Then he started laughing again. “And you shoved Lagertha off you so hard, she fell off the side of the bed!”

“Yeah, and she was yelling at me and smacking me once she covered herself and you had to drag your mom out of the room. Bad first impression. If your mom wasn’t there, I would’ve probably asked you to join us.” 

Shaking his head, Athelstan smiled and said “Every time she talks about you now, she calls you a fine piece of tail and asks if you’re single.”

Ragnar smiled and said “Well the next time she asks, tell her I’m taken by the cutest guy in the whole world.” Before grabbing Athelstan’s hand and kissing it, eyes never leaving his.


End file.
